Talk:Universal Studios Paris/@comment-23.28.5.38-20150524231348
Sesame Street, United Feature Sydnicate, Inc. and Peanuts Worldwide, LLC-Peanuts, Hello Kitty, South Park, Pink Panther, Nintendo, Universal Studios Production Backlot Tram Tour, Aardman Animations, ltd., Special Effects Stages, Nickelodeon Blast Zone, The Universal Experience/The NBCUniversal Experience/The Universal Experience, Woody Woodpecker Theater, Spider-Man Rocks!, Marvel Mania Shopping Store & (and). Table Service Restaurant, Backdraft, Water World: A Sea Live War Septacular in the Water World Themed Area, MBS Television Prouction Tour, Universal Studios Motion Picture Magic Hosted By Steven Spielberg, Animal Actors Stage (Moved and Dricted and Straight From Universal Studios Japan)., Hollywood Magic, The Universal Studios Hollywood Lagoon Will Be Also Known As The Universal Studios Lagoon, Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular, Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years Of Movie Memories, Hollywood Premiere Parade, Woody Woodpecker's Animation Celebration In 3-D and In 4-D and In 5-D, Hollywood Dream: The Ride, Space Fantasy: The Ride, Knight Rider-The Ride (Directed & Straight From Universal Studios Japan)., The Dragon's Pearl, Land Of Oz (Wicked, Toto & Friends and Magical Oz-Go-Round)., Happy Harmony Celebration/Happy Harmony Celebration:Dreams of Friends, Universal's Dreams Of Fantasy Parade, Magical Starlight Parade, Peter Pan's Neverland, Stage28, Lights, Camera, Action! Hosted By Steven Spielberg, Battlestar Galactica Roller Coaster: HUMAN VS. CYLON, Accleator, Treasure Hunters, Canopy Flyer, Amber Rock Climb, Dino-Soarin (Jurrasic Park's Old Home is Not Universal's Islands Of Adventure and Jurrasic Park's New Home is Not Universal Studios Florida)., Donkey Live!, Enchanted Airways, Magic Potion Spin, Madagascar: A Creative Adventure, King Juilen's Beach Party-Go-Round, Hollywood Dreams On Parade, King Kong Deling Roller Coaster, Arthur and Friend's By Marc Brown's Elwood City, The Berestien Bears By Stan and Jan Berestien's Bear Country, PBS Kids, Alvin and the Chipmunks, VeggieTales, Thomas The Tank Engine, Armand Studios, Wallace and Gromit's Thrill-O-Matic, Jurrasic Park Jeep Ride, Jurrasic Park HelicopTours, A Jurrasic Park Silimatior Ride (Ride System: Disney's Soarin and Disney's Avatar: Soarin Over Pandora).(Jurrasic Park is Not Universal's Islands Of Adventure and Jurrasic Park's New Home is Not Universal Studios Florida)., Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie, X-Men 4D Movie, X-Men Lasser Blaster, X-Men Stunt Show, Marvel SuperHeroes Stunt Show Septacular, X-Men Stunt Show, Fantastic 4-The Ride, Ghost Rider Extreme Stunt Show Septacular, The Lorax Darkride, Green Eggs and Ham: The Ride (Ride System: IOA's Seuss Landing's The Cat in The Hat Darkride)., King Kong 360 Attraction, SpongeBob SquarePants 3D, A SpongeBob SquarePants Darkride, Jumanji-The Ride, The Hobbit Land, Lord Of The Rings Themed Area, The Mask Themed Area, Austin Powers Live!, The Fast and The Furious Stunt Show Septacular, The Fast & The Furious-The Ride, Hairspray, SpongeBob Squarepants 4D: The Great Jellyfish Rescue, SpongeBob SquarePants' Soundstage Adventure, Woody Woodpecker's Soundstage Adventure and Please Bring Back To Universal Orlando Resort and Bring Something New To Universal Studios Hollywood Like The Funtastic World Of Hanna-Barbera, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, Earthquake: The Big One, Jaws: The Ride, Back to the Future: The Ride, Kongfrontation, The Boneyard, Universal's Animal Actors, Ghostbusters Spooktacular, Deuling Dragons, The Eighth Voyage Of Sinbad Stunt Show, Possiden's Fury..... Escape From The Lost City, The Flying Unicorn and Triceratops Encounter (Jurrasic Park's New Home is Not Universal's Islands Of Adventure and Jurrasic Park's New Home is Not Universal Studios Florida). (But Only Universal Studios Florida Doesn't Need To Get Re-Build and Re-Model and But Not Only Universal's Islands Of Adventure Beacuse It Doesn't Need To Re-Build and Re-Model) Because USF Stands For Universal Studios Florida Will Be Formerly and Originally Known As Both USIOA Stands For Universal Studios Islands Of Adventure and UIOA Stands For Universal's Islands Of Adventure While US Stands For Universal Studios Will Be Formerly and Originally Known As IOA Stands For Islands Of Adventure. and Universal Studios Hollywood Themed Amusement Park Will Complete Its Expansion and Universal CityWalk Orlando Needs To Get Re-Build and Re-Model to be Re-Model After Universal CityWalks in Hollywood, Osaka, Singapore, Dubai, South Korea in Korea, Bejijni, China, Moscow, Russia, The Philiphines, Manila, Zhuhai, China, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia and, Vietnam! To Have New Restaurants Like Applebee's, KFC, Subway, Wendy's, Arby's, Dairy Queen (DQ)., Big Boy, Taco Bell, Wolfgaing Puck Cafe, Pizza Hut, A New Theater For Blue Man Group, Popeyes Lousina Chicken, Gap Store and IMAX 3D Movie Theater Complex At The Universal CityWalk Orlando Movie Theater Complex and Please Bring Back Restaurants To Universal CityWalk Orlando Like NASCAR Cafe and Motown Cafe).